Ya no me importa la moral
by Shioo Kagamine
Summary: La adolescencia. Una etapa difícil para todos. En especial para Rin y Len Kagamine, quienes dividieron su camino. ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelven a fortalecer su lazo fraternal?, ya no podrán seguir ignorando los sentimientos que gritan por desbordarse. Atención: Twincest.
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGO

(RIN POV).

El "Tic-toc" del reloj me hizo despertar en mi pleno quinto sueño. Pongo una mano frente mis ojos gracias a la luz que se filtra por la ventana que se ubica en mi habitación. Logro ver en mi mueble junto a mi cama la hora que marca el reloj...ocho cuarenta y nueve.

Desesperación. Rabia. Enojo.

Las únicas emociones que logro experimentar en este momento, ¿y cómo no?, si me encuentro; parada frente la puerta de la clase, con una media abajo y otra arriba el pelo desarreglado y suelto por doquier, la blusa completamente desaliñada y el corazón latiendo a un ritmo normal, solo que multiplicado por mil.

Oh, y sin contar que… todos me observan.

-B-buenos días...-me tomo mi tiempo para retomar el aire- profesor…- logre articular con un esfuerzo sobre humano debido a mi agitación cardiaca mientras me recargaba en la puerta.- lamento llegar tarde.- me disculpe finalmente.

-Vaya, usted- me miro acomodándose las feas gafas que le sentaban mal a su cara para luego devolver la mirada a un sitio en específico; el de él.- debería seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, señorita Rin. Tome asiento.- me lo escupió en la cara. Si no fuera porque es un profesor, le suelto una grosería aquí y ahora.

Luego de eso las clases siguieron como siempre; el profe con su papel de explicar la materia, y nosotros los alumnos, fingiendo entender media biblia de lo que nos dice. A pesar de que aún sigo enojada con él, decidí ignorar el hecho de que ni se molestó en despertarme esta mañana, tal vez tenía algo que hacer, o, que se yo, la verdad lo que ocurre en su vida personal me es completamente irrelevante. Lo que me enfureció y si me enojo fue que al pasar a su lado en dirección a mi asiento, me bufara y pusiera esa estúpida mueca de superioridad en su cara. Definitivamente se estaba burlando de mí.

A la hora de comer y los otros múltiples recesos del día la pase con mis amigas, algo completamente normal. El plan va así; él y yo nos ignoramos mutuamente en la escuela, fingimos tener un lazo fraternal en casa, seguimos ignorando que tenemos un gemelo, y eso es todo.

Las cosas son así. Yo no le agrado, él no me agrada. Fin.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿¡Cómo paso?

**Capitulo uno: ¿¡Cómo paso!?**

(RIN POV).

-Hey- abrió la puerta de mi cuarto como Pedro en su casa, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?, fruncí el ceño enojada.

-Oh, dime, ¿Cuál es el honor de entrar aquí querido hermano mío?- le escupí con ironía cruzando los brazos, me desafió con la mirada.

- ¿Acaso se puede llamar "honor" que respiremos el mismo aire justo ahora?- me respondió con otra pregunta a lo que rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, en primer lugar nadie te invito.- le dije haciéndome la desinteresada sentándome al borde de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas leyendo una revista, usualmente le tiraría un garabato o algo, pero opte por ignorarlo así como hacemos siempre- en segundo lugar, la puerta está justo detrás de ti eres bienvenido a largarte si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí- continúe mirándolo por fin, tenía algo en sus manos, ¿podría acaso ser…?, no, imposible.

-Sí, tienes razón yo ya me voy, solo procura decirle a mamá que no ponga tus cosas en mi ropa ¿entiendes?- lo hizo. Enfatizo la palabra "tus cosas"- a todo esto…¿no estas muy grandecita para usar esto, Rin?- agregó levantando uno de mis braceares favoritos con unas figuras de panda en ellos. Lo logro, maldito sea el día en el que nací junto a ti Kagamine Len.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, LEN!- Me levante rápidamente de la cama y le arrebate mi ropa interior de sus manos, a la mierda ser relajada y madura- además, para tú información, esto no es infantil, ¡es lindo!- agregue roja, pero no de la vergüenza, sino de rabia- Oh y hablando de infantil…-me acerque a él y baje ligeramente su pantalón, él se estremeció- lindos boxers del hombre araña- ahora si, le sonreí triunfante.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil?,¿caso vas por ahí viendo la ropa interior de los chicos?- me reclamo ofendido, chasque la lengua, ¿desde cuando esta tan marica? Ah, siempre lo fue.- pervertida…- ¿qué?, ¿acaso me dice eso a mi? ¿¡él!?, el estúpido que guarda revistas porno bajo su cama, me dice pervertida, ¿a mi?. No puede ser.

-¿¡Con qué derecho me dices eso!?- estuve a punto de golpearlo pero me contuve, conté hasta diez imaginando que fue como hasta mil y me tranquilice- además, si eh visto a otros chicos eso no te incumbe- obviamente no había visto la de otros chicos, ni que fuera una regalada, pero el gusto de hacerlo enojar sobrepasa lo demás.

-Dime quién diablos es, Rin- exigió, estaba furioso. Soy buena es esto.

-¿Acaso yo te pregunto a cuentas chicas vez, Lenny?- le desafié.

-¡Esto es diferente, Rin!- y ahí va otra vez con lo mismo…- ellos pueden hacerte daño, ¿sabes?.

-¿y desde cuando te importa, eh?.

* * *

**Nota: Hola, esta es la primera historia que publico, espero sea de su agrado, los invito a  
dejar un review con sus chiticas, ayudan a crecer :D.**

**De ante mano, muchas gracias, se aprecia(: **

**En fin, se que este primer capitulo ah quedado muy corto, y es que pensé que debía terminar aquí, sino, arruina la emoción del segundo capitulo. Intentare hacerlo más largo la próxima vez. **

***_Se que me fallan los guiones, busque en todas partes como ponerlos pero no me funcionan en el teclado, luego, no quise copiar y pegar ya que seria muy tedioso, por lo que a la próxima me esforzare en encontrar una solución_* **

_**Matta-ne.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dos: ¿Qué nos pasó?.**

-¿y desde cuando te importa, eh?.- lo dije. Se lo escupí en la cara, y no me importo. Era la jodida verdad, ¿para qué fingir?, somos nosotros, Rin y Len, los gemelos que pretenden no conocerse, de echo justo ahora, esta charla es más de lo que hablamos en un mes. Me miro dolido.

-Obviamente me importa…-me dijo, y su mirada no cambio, por un momento sentí que esos ojos azules penetraban en mí, error, no se debe confiar en Kagamine Len.-obviamente me importa, que desgraciadamente, tú, sangre de mi sangre, sea vista como una cualquiera por los demás- me reprocho. Ahora sí, se pasó, se pasó más que nunca. Me había llamado puta. No sentía dolor, solo rabia nada más, ¿Quién se cree ese maldito para decirme eso?. Mis pies se movieron por si solos, y mi mano decidida dio a parar justo en su mejilla izquierda con toda la fuerza y rabia que tenía en mí, y nuevamente volví a contar. Esto es suficiente.

-Lárgate.- articule con veneno reflejando mi viva molestia aún con la mano alzada en el aire, sin embargo, mi mirada se encontraba gacha, no me atrevía siquiera a mirarlo, sentía que podía machacarlo a golpes si lo hacía pero ya lo abofeteé, ¿qué más da? Lo mire; sujetando su mejilla roja con una mirada venenosa igual que la mía en este momento, y de un segundo para otro me encontraba sola en mi cuarto con el eco del portazo, se había ido. Por fin.

Los días pasaban siguiendo su curso, todo iba normar, él y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Miku, mi mejor amiga, me invito para hoy al casino. Obviamente yo acepte, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, seguramente también haya invitado al resto del grupo; Gumi, Gakupo, Luka, Kaito y entre los demás, Len. Al parecer el rechazo la oferta y no ira, más ventaja para mí, no quiero estar ni un milímetro cerca de su persona. Aunque tengamos las mismas amistades no es un obstáculo o algo, nuestros amigos saben que él y yo no nos llevamos.

-Rin-Rin.- Oh, como odiaba ese apodo, era Miku. Me encontraba en clases sentada en mi pupitre con mi mejor amiga colgada de mi cuello llamándome repetidamente "Rin-Rin". Es un apodo que me puso ella imitando el sonido de un timbre o teléfono, lo odio. Luego me dicen que me relaje, ¿pero cómo quieren que no me irrite?, es imposible.

-¿Me arias el gran favor de entregarme mi cuello para poder ir al baño?- le dije intentando voltearme, pero simplemente me era casi imposible, y yo no aguantaba más, tenía que ir al baño.

-Oh, vamos Rin, tienes que llevarlo- me dijo con una mirada de perro moribundo o algo así, realmente no entendí lo que quería decirme, estoy demasiado concentrada en no cometer un acto vergonzoso justo ahora.

-Rayos, Miku- la empuje un poco- luego seguimos con esto debo irme ahora, ya.-y partí corriendo al baño como si mi vida dependiera de eso, que literalmente si lo hacía, es decir, mi vida social lo hacía.

Luego, al salir del baño tocó justo la campana del almuerzo y me dirigí al salón en busca de mi dinero para comprar algo. Bolsillos pequeños y grandes, saque todo de mi bolso en busca del dinero que nunca encontré, rayos.

Caminando a la azotea para reunirme con miku y las demás mi estómago rugió, a lo que enrojecí y suspire. Tendría que optar a otros medios. Me voltee cambiando la trayectoria de mi destino.

Me asome en el comedor buscando con la mirada mi objetivo y lo visualice en una de las mesas más grandes rodeado de chicos, y podría decirse chicas. Chicas que se sentaban alrededor solo por compartir la presencia y cercanía del sexo apuesto, que ridículo.

Acercándome rápidamente en línea recta el mundo pareció detenerse, me sentía muy incómoda, cada individuo que se encontraba en el lugar se volteó a mirarme como si fuera una atracción de circo o algo por el estilo. Llegue a la mesa y me encontraba detrás del personaje que me hizo pasar por este momento tan extraño, toque tu hombro con mi dedo índice y dije:

-Len- Sus amigos me miraban, prácticamente todo el comedor lo hacía, sin embargo mi hermano parecía sumamente metido en la supuesta conversación que tenía con sus amigos que en realidad ni le prestaban atención, a lo que no noto mi presencia- ¡Len!- Dije en una especie de grito suave mientras golpeaba sin fuerza su hombro. Gracias, Dios. Por fin me prestó atención. Volteo hacia mí y al verme enarco una ceja.

-¿Rin?- "no, idiota. Soy Juanita Pérez" pensé.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Eh, pues estudio aquí, genio- le dije como si fuera los más obvio del mundo, él frunció el ceño en signo de enojo.- Bueno, la verdad…- sonroje un poco de la vergüenza mientras jugaba con mis dedos y miraba un punto inexistente.-estoy aquí porque pensé que podrías prestarme algo de dinero.- a este punto ya estaba más roja que un tomate a lo que desvié mi mirada. Len suspiro, estuvo a punto de responderme cuando oímos a unos chicos de su mesa cuchichiando cosas como: "¡Miren que linda es!" "Se ve tan bella sonrojada" "avergonzada es aún más linda" "que suerte tiene len de vivir con esa belleza".

Len se paró de su lugar y miro a esos chicos, que como dije, la mesa es bastante grande y no se podían siquiera visualizar.

-¡Hey!, ¿pueden callarse? Son molestos- su comportamiento me confundió, ¿estaba enojado?, ¿por qué? . Luego volteo hasta mi con el ceño fruncido y tomo mi mano depositando dinero en ella, me sobresalte.-Ten, ahora vete a comprar algo rápido que el almuerzo ya casi acaba.- yo sonreí de oreja a oreja dejando ver mi dentadura.

-¡Gracias, Len!- y dándome media vuelta salí de ahí tal y como entre.

-¿y lo traerás, Rin?-me pregunto Miku mientras caminábamos a casa yo solo la mire con cara de "¿De qué me estás hablando?" ella solo suspiro.- Lo hablamos hoy en el salón ¿recuerdas?, llevar a Len al casino con nosotros.- Yo sonreí de lado.

-¿Es enserio Miku? No estoy segura que quiera venir, el ya rechazo la invitación.- Es cierto, si él dijo que no es porque seguramente tenga algo mejor que hacer y solo enviara a todos al carajo, así es el.

-¡Vamos, Rin! Es tú hermano, eres la única que lo puede convencer- yo solo rodé los ojos con molestia, no lo aria. Al parecer Miku lo noto y uso su último recurso- A Gumi le gusta, y de veras tiene ganas de verlo, él no le presta atención alguna, Rin. Así que debes hacerlo por ella, que es nuestra amiga, yo me encargo de lo demás, estoy segura que no saldrán de ese casino sin ser amigos- Sonrió triunfante por las expectativas del plan que no me conto. Pero estoy segura soy parte de él.

-Está bien..-termine por resignarme con un suspiro, ella tiene razón, Gumi es nuestra amiga y desde hace tiempo tiene la vista pegada a Len, no podría ser tan ingrata y negarme a ayudarla. Miku salto de la felicidad y me abrazo diciendo "gracias Rin, Rin" frenéticamente. De solo pensar que tendré que iniciar una conversación con mi hermano me da demencia.

Si tuviera que describir como se siento, seria: estúpida.

Parada frente a su puerta por fin me digne a suspirar y girar la manilla.

-Hey, Len…-Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ambos palidecimos, tenía ganas de morir.- OH, DIOS- solté gritando y Salí de ahí dando un portazo. Len estaba completamente desnudo, acababa de salir de la ducha. Sin duda eh visto a Len muchas veces con poca ropa, después de todo somos hermanos, pero de esa forma, absolutamente, SIN NA-DA, fue la cosa más horrible que eh visto en mi vida. Larga y…peluda. ¡Noooo!, Rin ¿en qué cosas piensas?, ¿estás loca?, la ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de mí. Me lance a mi cama abrazando a mi almohada, mundo, trágame.

Me desperté con el ruido de mi puerta, al parecer me había quedado dormida, me levante algo somnolienta y abrí ésta y no pude evitar agrandar mis ojos como plato, era Len. Oh no.

-¿Si, dime?- Dije nerviosa, frenética y rápidamente mientras ponía una extraña mueca, Len pareció notar mi intento fallido de disimular la incomodidad y enrojeció desviando la mirada.

-Olvida lo que viste- me dijo mirándome aun sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿Q-qué?- reí mecánicamente otra vez- ¿a qué te refieres, Len? yo no vi nad…- no pude continuar porque Len me tomo por los hombros y se adentró a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta y depositándome en mi cama ubicándose encima de mí con ambas rodillas a mis costados.- Len, ¿qué rayos haces?- solté confundida mientras veía su mirada decidida y penetrante en mis ojos.

-¿Nunca te habías preguntado cómo se veía?- mis ojos se ensancharon, ¿qué mierda le pasa a len? no comprendo, esto es lo más raro que me había pasado en la vida. Me levante despacio obligándolo a moverse de encima de mí quedando sentada en la cama junto a él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Len?, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Por supuesto que mi respuesta es un no! de hecho, me pareció bastante desagradable.- le dije indiferente mientras me paraba de la cama dispuesta a prender la luz.

-Rin, acéptalo, estamos en esta edad, ¿nunca has tenido deseos sexuales?- Lo mire incrédula, él y yo nunca hablamos, es primera vez que el me habla así de directo, y más de estas cosas, esto es tan extraño que hasta me mata del susto. Aquí pasa algo raro…

-¿Acaso no tienes amigos para hablar de estas cosas?- Le respondí hostil.

-Por supuesto que si- bufo parándose de la cama directo hacia mi.- ¿nunca te has preguntado que se siente besar, Rin?- dijo en una vos jodidamente morbosa.

-¿Acaso tú te preguntas todo este tipo cosas, Len? no pensaba que tantas ganas tienes- ahora era yo la que bufaba y me reía de él.

-¡Vamos, Rin! Yo solo quería tener algún tipo de conversación íntima contigo- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba como si fuera un peluche, rodé los ojos. Es como los viejos tiempos, Len no ha cambiado, reí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos?.- Le pregunte de la nada desenterrando recuerdos de años atrás, él se separó de mí y se rio.

-Sí, también que queríamos casarnos- dijo aun riendo y yo me uní a él. Es verdad, Len y yo éramos en extremo unidos, pare de reír y mi semblante se volvió melancólico, él también se detuvo y ambos nos miramos examinándonos el uno al otro.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Len?.- esa pregunta salió de lo profundo de mi alma. En nuestra infancia éramos como un solo ser, ¿qué nos hizo cambiar?, ya ni siquiera recuerdo como pasó, esos días de hermandad parecen tan lejanos, él solo me miro confundido.

-No lo sé.-negó con el cabeza-Simplemente paso.-

-Ya había olvidado que se sentía tener un hermano gemelo igual a ti.- sonreí de lado palpando mis manos en su cara, el arrugo la nariz, cosa que me pareció infantil y lindo.

-¿Sí?, pues hay algo que yo aún no olvido, y fue esa ves que te orinaste en nuestra cama, le mentiste a mamá diciendo que era yo y ella te creyó.- junto el entre cejo en signo de molestia fingida, ¡aun lo recuerdo!, como me frustraba por ser la única que se orinaba siempre le echaba la culpa a len y siempre fue a él quien regañaban. Reí a carcajadas mientras abrazaba mi estómago en un intento de no vomitar todos mis órganos de la risa, cosa que era imposible que pasara. Len me miro con un puchero y su fingida cara de molestia y luego se acercó a mí asiéndome cosquillas, cosa que me hizo reír como poseída, luego me dolería todo-¡venganza!-soltó sin que pudiera protestar por nada intentando no morir de una severa carcajada.

-¡Hey, Len!, si no te detienes juro que moriré- Las carcajadas se desbordaban de entre mis labios y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotarme por los ojos. Len detuvo su acción dejándome respirar por fin, sin embargo, solo volvió acercarse a mí para volver a atacarme ahora tirando mis cachetes.

-No jures tonterías-me regaño jalando más fuerte mis mejillas mientras mi cara se deformaba.-¿Qué seria Len Kagamine sin Rin Kagamine, eh?- eso me sorprendió.

-Seguramente sería lo que siempre ha sido desde que ya no depende de ella.-conteste sinceramente retomando la seriedad de la situación. No es que me gustara joder el momento, pero pienso que ya es hora de vivir el presente afrontando el pasado. Ya no me quiero llevar mal con Len.

-Pero tú eres importante para mí- mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras él posaba ambas de sus manos en mis mejillas, no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que articule deformando mi cara en una mueca de confusión.

-Que te quiero, boba- me sonrió cálidamente, tan cálidamente, que me sentí cerca de él más que nuca, y repentinamente mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho.-Eres mi hermanita gemela, y aunque ahora seas toda una mujer, y no podamos jugar a ser la princesa y el sirviente, no hagamos travesuras y ya no vivamos las mismas cosas juntos, yo te quiero, Rinny-.

Yo…Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado que la inesperada adolescencia llego como un rayo a dividir nuestros caminos. Qué yo quiero a Len, mi Len, mi hermanito.

-También te quiero Lenny-Y me permití reírme como una cría de cinco años mientras me lanzaba a él para abrazarlo.

* * *

**Bien, ¿Que tal?. **

**Realmente tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, tantas, que me es dificil visualizarlas con claridad, intentare actualizar pronto.**

**¿Review?, me ayuda a saber su opinión y motiva a seguir escribiendo. **

_**Matta-ne.**_


	4. Chapter 4: fortaleciendo el lazo

**(NORMAL POV)**

La pequeña hija menor de la familia Kagamine se encontraba tendida sobre su pupitre deseando no volver más a la escuela. Bajo ella se encontraba una hoja, protagonista de la agonía de la chica.

-Rin-Rin, ¿Qué haces?-se acercó curiosamente a preguntarle la peli turquesa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de su amiga cuando a esta le entr…

-¡Miku-chan!-se abalanzó sobre la joven de dos coletas llorando como una cría luego de un regaño, Miku suspiro, saco de su chaqueta un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle los mocos a su amiga Rubia, quien no dejaba de gimotear y decir que no llegaría a ser nadie en la vida.

Se preguntaran porque tanto escándalo por parte de nuestra protagonista femenina, pues su personalidad cambia radicalmente cada fin de semestre. La razón: sus calificaciones.

Rin siempre ha sido buena en los estudios, sin embargo, a penas la hoja de calificaciones toca sus manos lo primero a la vista es ese frustrante trazo en color rojo que revela su debilidad escolar: Matemáticas.

-Vamos Rin, ya va a pasar. Solo es una nota, mira-Tomo las calificaciones de la rubia y señalo algunos lugares en específico- ¿Ves?, tienes en todo azules, no pasa nada-intento animarla con una sonrisa. Pero esto no hizo más que empeorar el estado de la rendida joven.

-Pero Miku-gimoteó nuevamente, alargando la "u" del nombre de la aguamarina- ¡Ese es el problema!-y volvió a tirarse sobre su pupitre emanando un aura de una decadente depresión.

Miku se limitó a pensar en una solución al problema de su mejor amiga mientras tocaba su mentón en signo de concentración, cuando de pronto, una gran idea se le vino a la mente, trono sus dedos.

-¡Ya se!-grito golpeando su puño en su otra mano-¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Len?, él es el mejor en matemáticas de nuestra clase-le aconsejó. Rin se levantó estrepitosamente de su pupitre y por un momento sus ojos brillaron, hasta que lo recordó.

-Pero él ahora está enfermo, no tiene tiempo para mí. Además, mi examen por obtener una baja calificación es en dos días, jamás lo lograré.-negó abruptamente la posibilidad, volviendo a recostarse en su banco deprimida.

-Eso explica porque faltó hoy a la escuela-obvio Miku formando en su cara una sonrisa de lado con algo de amargura.-¡Oh!, hablando de esto, ¿no me habías dicho que las cosas entre él y tú iban mejor?-recordó miku lo que le había contado su amiga dos días atrás, se sentía feliz de que por fin esos dos se llevaran bien, después de todo eran hermanos.

Bueno, Luego de esa pequeña charla que tuvieron ambos gemelos, los últimos días estuvieron llevándose realmente bien, bromeaban y conversaban sobre cosas triviales como cualquier par de hermanos. A Rin eso le hacía feliz, sentía que por fin esa gran lejanía que la separaba de su hermano había disminuido, se arrepentía de todo el tiempo perdido, y estaba segura que Len también.

-Sí-afirmo la chica levantándose nuevamente y retomando su actitud normal-creo que ahora por fin tenemos las cosas claras entre nosotros.-Respondió con una radiante sonrisa y Miku le sonrió también.

* * *

El ruido de un portazo anunció la llegada de Rin, quien se dirigió por inercia a su cuarto donde cambio su uniforme escolar por un pijama y luego fue a la primera plante de la casa para comer algo.

Vagamente recordaba que tenía algo importante que hacer, así que adoptó una postura pensativa que la ayudara a recordar que era ese sentimiento de responsabilidad que la inundaba, sin embargo, no recordó. Por lo que fue a su cuarto dispuesta a tomar una siesta que la ayudara a reparar su frustración, y de golpe lo recordó, su cara se deformo en una mueca de culpabilidad.

Había olvidado por completo que su hermano estaba enfermo.

Salto de la cama y a paso rápido se encamino al cuarto de alado, donde se encontró con un jadeante Len, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la fiebre y el sudor invadía su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar, ese cuadro la golpeaba de culpa.

**(RIN POV)**

Mi pecho se contrajo. Era tan egoísta, había olvidado por completo que Len estaba con un resfriado grave. Me preocupe solo de mí y la frustración que me invadió el sacar una mala calificación, cosa que era mi culpa y de nadie más, y por supuesto, no era una excusa para dejar a Len en el olvido.

No era momento de sentirse la mala persona y hacerse la víctima.

Sacudí mi cabeza despejando mis ideas y corrí a la cocina, calenté agua y organice otra clase de cosas que ayudarían a Len.

Nuevamente subí al segundo piso con todas las cosas en mis manos, Len me estaba mirando, aunque no pude reconocer si estaba en todos sus sentidos, más bien me pareció que estaba alucinando por la fiebre.

Me acerque a él hincándome a un costado de la cama, sin antes dejar las cosas en la mesita de noche, claro. Len me seguía mirando, sus ojos estaban levemente entre cerrados por el cansancio y agotamiento de su cuerpo, podía ver la exhalación que salía por de su boca, estaba jadeante. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal menos en la zona de sus mejillas que se mantenía enrojecida. Se veía demasiado vulnerable para mi gusto, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que pronto se recuperaría, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Así que hice lo mejor que pude hacer: poner un paño húmedo en su frente y quedarme junto a él.

Luego de darle atenciones hasta que bajo su fiebre me entro un horrible sueño, después de todo eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. Pero yo quería quedarme con él, ¿si le pasaba algo en mi ausencia?

Por mi mente paso la idea de dormir con él, eso me avergonzó. Es decir, y… ¿y si le da calor?, no puedo dejar que su fiebre suba, claro que no.

Pero…se le veía tan adorable, con sus mejillas sonrosadas-está vez no por la fiebre- y su cara angelical fomentaban la idea de quedarme, y por inercia, esta ganó.

¿Por qué me avergüenzo?, ¡Pero si somos hermanos!

Me adentre en su cama.

**(LEN POV).**

Abrí los ojos con pereza, al intentar sentarme se deslizo desde mi frente un paño húmedo, instintivamente pensé en Rin, mi cuerpo se sentía muy liviano, como suele sentirse al despertarse luego de un buen sueño, y claro que pensé eso a ver a mi linda hermanita durmiendo conmigo.

Sonreí y aparte unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la cara de mí hermana, me acosté de lado cargando el peso de mi cabeza en una mano, me sentía un verdadero acosador en potencia, no obstante, no podía dejar de observar la cara de Rin, se veía tan adorable…desde sus largas y abundantes pestañas, su pequeña y respingada nariz, su piel blanca como la leche y suave como la seda…y después, a pocos centímetros, el camino que llevaba desde su nariz hasta sus labios, lugar que no me permitía describir mentalmente, ya que esta me gritaba zona de peligro, prohibida para mí.

En un arranque hacia la realidad me pregunte seriamente que estaba haciendo, me sentía un poco inmoral y un poco sucio. Nunca había pensado tanto en una chica, nunca había mirado tanto a una chica, y _nunca_ había deseado _besar_ a Rin.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Tenía que recapacitar, recapitular.

Rin, la persona que compartió conmigo vientre materno.

Rin, la chica que creció conmigo.

Rin, quien tiene un lugar importante en mi infancia.

Rin, mi hermana gemela.

Rin, Rin, Rin. Mi hermana, Rin.

Sí, mi hermana. Volví a mirarla, y al parecer mi plan funciono, mis pensamientos incestuosos quedaron enterrados en el flujo de recuerdos. Gracias, moral.

Dejando mi extraño desliz en el olvido, decidí ir a hacer el desayuno, a penas mis pies tocaron el frió suelo una presión en mi mano me obligo a detenerme.

-Len…-no me voltee a mirarla esperando a que continuara, su voz era tiernamente somnolienta- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Su mano en mi frente me paralizo, ahora que me lo recordó, me sentía mucho mejor gracias a ella. ¿Deberíamos faltar al instituto?, después de todo…, estoy seguro que se quedó hasta tarde velando por mí, y conociéndola, si voy yo, ella querrá ir también, suspire.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor.-quite su mano de mi frete y me voltee sonriendo-Gracias por cuidarme ayer, ya me recupere.

Pose mis manos en sus hombros y la incline hasta que su espalda toco el colchón, ella me lanzo una mirada confundida, para luego cambiar a una mezcla de la primera con algo de sorpresa delatada por su rápido pestañeo.

-Ahora descansa tú, hoy faltaremos al instituto.-

-¿eh?... ¿Ah? ¡No!, ¡no puedo!-

-¿Por qué?-

Silencio. Me quede observando como mordía su labio inferior en lo que creo yo, un debate entre contarme o no. ¿Qué era tan misterioso que no me lo pudiera contar?, bueno, es cierto que hace un tiempo ni nos hablábamos, pero considerando que desde eso hasta ahora nuestra relación ha ido a mejor me siento con el todo derecho a exigirle hablar.

-vamos, suéltalo de una vez.-

**(POV RIN).**

Rayos. Estaba acorralada, estúpido Len y sus estúpidas preguntas. Aunque de cierta forma es una oportunidad. Pero ahora el dilema está en decirle o no. Ser o no ser, esa es la cosa.

Bueno, considerando que recién acaba de salir de un resfriado, aún es convaleciente. No sería bueno de mi parte pedirle favores ahora. Pero, ¡él no para de presionarme!

-Veras…-comencé con un suspiro y poniéndome cómoda en la cama, era decirlo ahora o nunca, ¿Qué más da? Si me dice que sí o no, da igual.- obtuve una baja calificación en matemáticas, no puedo faltar a clases, ¿entiendes?, supongo que lo más responsable en esta situación es que valla e intente estudiar.- me di el tiempo de volver a suspirar y acercarme un poco a él, ¡ya qué! Es mi hermano, los hermanos abusan de su hermandad de vez en cuando, es normal, ¿no?-pero…podríamos quedarnos hoy en casa, así tú podrías hacerme el gran favor de ser mi profe…cosa que si haces te amaré por siempre, por favor- pedí diciendo lo último lo más rápido que pude y alargando la "o" del por favor, Len también suspiro.

Hubo silencio, no lo culpo, es más, entiendo que no quiera. De cierta forma ahora me siento un tanto avergonzada por mi desliz, es decir, hace tan solo un par de semanas nos odiábamos mutuamente, luego estoy yo, aquí, en su cama, pidiendo favores que obviamente no tengo el derecho de pedir, menos de tener la pizca de esperanza en obtener un sí como respuesta. Y así nos quedamos, yo perdida en mis cavilaciones culpables y él pensando en quien sabe que casa, mirándonos, fijamente, donde yo me quede, muy cerca de él.

Su mano dio a parar a un costado de mi cara-en mi mejilla, para ser precisa- y su aliento en mi cara me daba escalofríos, sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, y me sentí perdida, perdida en la sensación de su aliento, perdida en sus ojos azules como el cielo, perdida en nuestra cercanía, no sabía que esperar.

-Valla que eres una chica mala, Rin, ocultándome estas cosas-agradecí su voz, que me saco de mis no muy sanos pensamientos y me hizo pisar tierra firme-¿Así que me amarás? Y yo que pensaba que ya lo hacías.-continuo con fingida desilusión.

Me paralice. No por sus palabras, no por la cercanía ni su mano que calentaba mi mejilla. Nop. Sino por la sonrisa que se estiraba a un lado de su cara y formaba un hoyuelo, sonrisa que puedo catalogar como sensual.

Sensual.

Sensual.

Sensual.

Sexy.

Hoy, yo, Rin Kagamine, me postulo como el ser más despreciable y sucio que puede estar pisando la tierra en este momento. Mi hermano gemelo, quien bromea con toda la intención de mostrar su bella y hermosa personalidad-¿Qué estoy pensando? Rin, ¡concéntrate!- me sonríe. Seguramente él lo hace con toda la intención de fastidiarme, sin embargo, yo, la muy despreciable de Rin Kagamine no puede dejar de babear.

-Te ayudare-Dijo finalmente separándose de mí y yo pude volver a respirar. Me sentí mal por él a la hora que suspiro resignado, seguramente esperaba que le siguiera el juego, cosa que nunca paso, porque bueno, considerando que recién llegue de mi viaje a pensamientos inmorales… ¿entienden?

Se alejó aún más de mí y sentí un tenue y anormal vacío, se dirigió hasta la puerta soltando un "iré a preparar el desayuno, tú quédate y descansa" como toda un _ama_ de casa. Intente reprocharle al respecto, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose no me lo permitió, por lo que obedecí y me tire directo al suave colchón, esperando a perderme otra vez en mis cavilaciones, esperando que estas fueran menos enfermas, cosa que no paso, por desgracia.

**(LEN POV)**

Luego del extraño silencio de Rin-estoy acostumbrado a que responda a mis provocaciones- y luego de hacerle su desayuno favorito-cosa que me pago con una de sus radiantes sonrisas- nos pusimos a ver televisión. Y a petición mía ahora nos encontramos en su cuarto, más precisamente, en su escritorio, estudiando.

-¡Len!-me llamo haciendo pucheros mientras se jalaba su largo-y hermoso a mi gusto-cabello rubio- esto me dará demencia, llevamos más de una hora en los mismos ejercicios y aún quedan un montón de unidades que debo repasar- se quejó desesperada, y le doy toda la razón, es jodidamente mala en matemáticas, lleva una hora intentado entre cinco ejercicios de lo mismo, más, mis constantes concejos y correcciones, sin embargo no llega a nada, ni una sola respuesta correcta, cero.

-Mira, no es que seas tonta, simplemente tienes terribles problemas de planteo.- intente animarla aunque creo que la palabra "tonta" no fue nada buena para catalogarla. Primero, porque de tonta no tiene nada-salvo en mates, claro-, y segundo, porque su ceño fruncido me avisa que está molesta conmigo. Suspire.

-¡Eres un bruto, Len!-Y su cuaderno dio a parar en mi cabeza. De pronto, sus mejillas se tiñeron del carmín que tanto me gusta-desde este momento- y se avergonzó.- ¿Y…eso tiene solución?

-No.-respondí escuetamente su pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella suspiro resignada. El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre nosotros.

-Len-me volvió a llamar rompiendo el silencio con sus ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera descubierto la cura al cáncer.

-¿Qué?-le dije un poco fastidiado por tanto misterio-de su fervor-.

-Tengo una idea, promete que me dirás que sí-me sonrió de manera cómplice y yo levante una ceja, escéptico.

-¿Qué te traes?-

Al grano. Si quería algo de mí, primero tenía que hablar. Si bien Rin es a veces despistada, cuando le da su momento de intuición es bastante intimidante, y cuando te sonríe de esa forma, debes correr.

Espere la respuesta que no llego, en remplazo de esta, la sonrisa de psicópata-así le diré desde ahora-se plantó en su cara como una calcomanía. Ella estaba esperando a que le respondiera, un "lo prometo" seguramente, pero me mantuve firme. No obstante, su sonrisa de psicópata también, y diablos que era intimidante, segundos después, sentí como su cara-con su sonrisa- se repetía deliberadamente en mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco. Para mi suerte, Rin suspiro, y yo, me sentí desfallecer.

A pesar de que gane, competir con la risa psicópata de Rin es un riesgo que no volveré a correr, _jamás_.

-Len, en serio moriré si no me ayudas a obtener una buena calificación-

Me dijo completamente fatalista mientras-según yo- ponía cara de cachorro maltratado. Y, en definitiva fue un golpe bajo en mi orgullo, es decir, ¿acaso que hacia yo ahí en su cuarto, ¿dormir? Porque seguramente de no estar aquí con ella "_ayudándola_" estaría en el sofá dándome una buena siesta.

-Mira, no seas dramática y mejor estudia, Rin-Le respondí intentando levantar mi orgullo, enterrado metros bajo tierra.

-Es enserio-se acercó a mí eh involuntariamente mi órgano vital empezó a palpitar más sangre de lo común- y tengo una idea.-Sonrió.

-Tú-continuo- deberías…-se alejó un poco y empezó a buscar entre su guardarropas hasta dar con su objetivo, extendiendo hacia mí el colgador con su conjunto escolar- dar el examen por mí.

Oh oh.

¿Entienden cuando les hablo de esa sonrisa?, siempre significa que tiene algo contra mí.

-Ni habar.-Me negué rotundamente mostrándole mi más marcada línea de expresión socarrona-alias, sonrisa-,Rin está loca.-Ni sueñes con que me pondré eso.

-Len- me miro seriamente- es por una buena causa. Si no haces esto por mí, algún día terminare viviendo bajo un puente y estoy segura que eso no te va a gustar, ni eso, ni que la gente te mire mal por ser el hermano de la chica bajo el puente, tampoco te gustara que te odie por siempre por no ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba, así que mi desdicha es la tuya, entonces lo único que debes hacer es ayu….- bla bla bla. Con solo oír eso es más que suficiente. Cabaré mi propia tumba, prefiero suicidarme que ser asesinado por una de las charlas-bíblicas-regañadoras de Rin.

-Te vestirás de hombre y ocultaras esas tetas de todos los babosos del instituto, Rin.- Respondí indiferente mientras le arrebataba el colgador. Ella se quedó plantada en su lugar como pegada al suelo, roja como un tomate. Sonreí, al menos pude fastidiarla debido a la causa.

**(RIN POV).**

Ese comentario fue completamente innecesario y más que completamente vergonzoso, ni siquiera es necesario preguntarme si estaba roja porque estoy segura que sí. Estúpido Len y sus comentarios. Es cierto que hace pocos años atrás era más plana que una hoja y una tabla de planchar juntas, y que Len me molestaba continuamente-hiriendo mi orgullo de mujer, claro está- ¡pero algún día tenía que pasar! No es mi culpa que de pronto crecieran tanto…y después más y más, o que mi cabello empezara a crecer tan rápido que mamá dejo de córtalo-era tedioso hacerlo cada mes, es comprensible.- bueno, tenía que pasar, es parte de la vida. Vamos Rin: inhala, exhala, despabila.

-Bien- comencé,-con orgullo repuesto- ignorando el comentario de Len- mi examen es mañana, espero saques un diez.- Le sonreí de la manera menos amenazante que pude y salí de su cuarto.

Me sorprendió todo el tiempo que pasamos "estudiando"-no entendí ni pío- que ya era de noche, para ser más clara, la hora en que me suelo dormir, así que me di una ducha, me puse otro pijama-sí, len y yo pasamos todo el día en pijama, y qué- y me acurruque en mi cama, con la conciencia completamente limpia, después de todo, yo también me tendré que vestir de hombre.

_Mierda_.

_Mierda._

_Mierda_.

¿¡Como pude olvidar algo así!?

Me levante de un salto y corrí al cuarto de Len, lo llame, me abrió, me levanto una ceja en confusión, entré a su cuarto y deje salir mi agonía.

-¡Len! ¡Trae unas tijeras!- le dije histérica. Me lanzo una mirada escéptica, no lo culpo.- Mi pelo está muy largo y si me tengo que parecer a ti, lo tengo que cortar, es simple.-

Su mueca de horror pude ser igual a la mía cuando me entere del sacrificio que tendría que hacer, pero mi consuelo está en que crecerá rápido, además-y aunque suene cursi- ahora que estoy en buenos términos con él, me parece tierno que nos volvamos a parecer tanto físicamente.

-¿Estás loca?-me reprocho zarandeándome.- tú pelo está lindo así, no lo arruines.- suspire.

-Sí bien a mí también me agrada así, en tres meses estará igual.-le explique un poco frustrada por su ascetismo, y luego me sonroje.-además… ¿acaso piensas que me veré mal con el cabello corto?

Sí, ¿qué mejor opinión que la de un hombre?, mejor si es tú hermano gemelo, siempre te dirá la verdad-y con eso me refiero a la mayor cantidad de oportunidades para llamarte fea.-

-Agh-bufó y suspiro- estoy seguro que te verás bien, pero… ¿no piensas que es un poco loco?- sonreí.

-Claro que lo es- me reí- pero después nos acordaremos de estas cosas y será divertido ¿o no?- él solo me sonrió y fue en busca de unas tijeras.

* * *

Me mire en el espejo y me pregunte como no me había fijado en que tenía un cuello tan bonito, y también me pregunte como no me había cortado el pelo antes, porque ahora me siento fresca, el pelo largo sí que te da un calor…también me di cuenta de que len tiene el pelo largo-más de lo normal en él- le llega unos diez centímetros debajo de los hombros, así que a esa altura me lo debí cortar-ahora que lo pienso, mañana después del examen, será SU hora de un corte-. Inhale satisfecha y Salí del baño que se encuentra en el cuarto de mi hermano, él estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, ahora llevaba mi lazo alrededor de mi cabeza como antes. Cuando tenía el pelo largo-bueno, ahora tampoco tan corto- también lo usaba, solo que en una media coleta. Len me miro, _enserio_, me miro, me sentí un poco intimidada, pero luego me dio igual, era mi hermano.

-Te queda muy bien- me sonrió- te ves linda, Rinny.

Sonroje. Sonroje como un tomate, o más.

¿! Es que Len Kagamine no podía ser más adorable!? Corrí hacia él y lo abrace, y le di las gracias frotando mi mejilla con la de él.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?- Le pregunte aun con mi cabeza escondida en su pecho, el soltó una risa.

-¿Una pijamada de hermanos?, hace tiempo no tenemos una de esas- _Años_ querrá decir, es en momentos así-y ahora que tengo diecisiete me doy cuenta- , en los que me siento una verdadera estúpida por dejar pasar lo que paso, y a eso me refiero alejarme de Len, que ahora, en pocos días, se volvió nuevamente todo para mí, mi familia, mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente.

-Len, te quiero- Le respondí algo completamente diferente pero que deseaba decirle, regalándole una sonrisa, él también me sonrió y beso mi frente. Luego supongo que me dormí, porque no recuerdo más.

* * *

-Rin- Oí mi nombre y me revolví en la cama tapándome con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, volví a oír mi nombre y me revolví aún más, me sentía tan cómoda durmiendo que nada podría moverme de esta cama-alias, cama de mi hermano.-

-Hoy es el día del examen, pero bueno, sí no quieres ir yo te entiendo- me dijo en tono comprometedor, y yo salte de la cama, hasta ahí duro mi débil sueño. El muy maldito sabía que me despertaría con eso.

-Bueno días- le dije parada frente a él, frotándome un ojo con la mano, el me despeinó-aún más- y me devolvió el saludo.

Luego, ambos bajamos y note que él ya tenía el desayuno preparado-suspiro- siempre tan servicial. Después de desayunar fuimos a los respectivos baños de nuestros cuartos y nos emprendimos en la tarea más difícil, vestirnos.

-Ten- me dijo, extendiéndome su uniforme masculino-yo le di el mío ayer, ¿recuerdan?- y ahí el problema.

-Len- lo llame con voz pequeña, ¿Cómo se suponía que se pedía algo así a un hombre ¿pero, qué estoy pensando?, es mi hermano, no es _cualquier _hombre, es Len.

-¿Me pones la faja?- le dije de la nada con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la dicha faja. Dios, su cara de incógnita-confusión-sorpresa choco contra mi persona, obligándome a explicar.

-¿Qué? Ayer lo dijiste, "esconde esas tetas"- imite su voz, el solo me miro con horror de solo imaginarse la idea. Yo, por mi parte, me sentí ofendida, ¿no era tan fea, verdad? Él suspiro.

–Está bien, dame eso- me respondió rehuyendo la mirada, sonrojado. ¡Se veía adorable!

Luego el problema otra vez, y ahora, la sonrojada era yo. Me voltee, me quite la camisa, me pase la faja por delante-ni loca dejo que él haga eso- y luego, ahí la tarea de Len, apretar.

-Ah- solté un gemido de dolor. Mierda que era doloroso, es decir ¡te las aprietan!, Dios.

-Rinny- me llamo mi hermano, yo voltee mi cabeza, de mis ojos se asomaban lágrimas de dolor-que no deje caer, por cierto-. –No tienes por qué hacer esto.- me dijo, yo solo negué con la cabeza invitándolo a continuar.

Por fin termino la tarea-tortura- y me puse la camisa de len sin voltearme, se sentía raro no tener tetas-tenerlas escondidas- y luego fui a su baño y me puse el resto de la ropa, luego, me hice la coleta.

Y, _voilá, _soy Len.

-Mira, mira, Len, ¡Soy tú!- le dije con fervor, él se encontraba de espaldas con el torso desnudo y solo me miro con horror, y yo, le dirigí una mirada de incógnita.

-No tengo tetas-soltó horrorizado y yo, aunque me mordí la mejilla interna de la boca, no pude evitar soltar la carcajada

Pero, ahí, el otro problema.

Luego de mi sesión de carcajadas-me duele el estómago- suspire.

-Ya vengo, Lenny-Le dije antes de salir hacia mi cuarto. Volví.

-¿Qué?-me miro con una ceja levantada -Tiene que ser una broma.- deformo una mueca.

-¿Quieres las tetas o no?-le dije poniendo los brazos en jarra de una manera ruda, el solo suspiro en resignación y yo sonreí. Le extendí mí sostén.

-No sé ponerme esas cosas- Dijo, mirando el sostén como si de la peste se tratase, yo rodé los ojos. Me posicione atrás de él y le pase los tirantes por los brazos, le hice el broche y listo.

Lo mire y lo mire, tuve que haberle sacado una foto, volví a reírme a carcajadas-más que antes- la razón: el vació en el pobre sostén.

-Deja de humillarme.- y su puño dio en mi cabeza en forma de coscorrón, yo aguante y seguí ahogando la risa –Termina esto de una vez.- continuo con voz entre lastimera y resignada. Se sentía genial herir su orgullo de hombre. Sonreí y asentí mientras revisaba sus cajones de ropa interior, él levanto una ceja extrañado, yo encontré mi objetivo.

-Ponte estos, _hermanito_.- Le extendí los calcetines y en vez de su regaño o negación, me encontré con la sumisión y resignación que esperaba, sonreí satisfecha mientras Len llenaba el espacio del _sostén_.

-¿Feliz?-me pregunto volteándose con ambas manos alzadas en signo de paz.

-Demasiado- le respondí, mordiéndome la mejilla interior de la boca-ahora si funciono-.

Es graciosos como a mis ojos ahora len parecía un travestí en potencia siendo que yo también me vestí de mi sexo opuesto, pero más que un hombre, me sentía más como mi hermano, es decir, mi gemelo, es como _"Hey, yo soy Len",_ no como _"Hoy me dio en gana ser un travestí" _mierda, la clase de pensamientos estúpidos que tengo.

Luego de la escena de la faja y el jodido sostén, fue su turno de huir al baño y terminar de vestirse-otra vez me súper jodí de la risa por verlo en falda y con sus _nuevas tetas_- después peine a mi hermano y, bueno, él ya no era _él, _sino que era yo, ¿me explico?, esto daba miedo, jodido transformismo-hasta se veía más _linda_ que yo, joder.-

* * *

**Bueno, en verdad no sé que decir-seguramente lo más decente seria pedir disculpas-**

**Así que, discúlpenme por la demora, como ven, es necesario un par de meses para que me llegara el momento de inspiración.**

**En este capítulo Rin y Len empiezan a fortaleces su lazo fraternal. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen un review-tengo tan poquitos.-llora-. **

**nos vemos, saludos!.**

_**Matta-ne.**_


End file.
